1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method, a reproducing apparatus, a reproducing method and a program. Particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for capturing images, an apparatus and a method for reproducing images and a program for the image capturing apparatus and the reproducing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a digital still camera which can record not only static images but also moving images on a memory card, associate a sound detected by a microphone at capturing the static images and the moving with the images and record the same is known as described in Patent Application Publication No. 7-154734, for example.
For example, however capturing the images of birds using such camera, a surrounding noise is recorded along with the chirp of birds, so that the reproduced sound is not good. In that case, the sound other than the chirp of birds is eliminated, or the sound recorded when the surrounding noise is less is reproduced, so that the images can be preferably viewed. Additionally, it is favorable for users that images and sounds are easily appreciated without complicated works such as editing the images and sounds after image-capturing.